bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Pony
Pony Tsunotori, '''she is also known by her Hero name, '''Pony, she is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, learning to become a Pro Hero. She is currently interning with the No.15 Pro Hero, Piccolo at the Piccolo Hero Office alongside, Videl Satan and fellow classmate, Itsuka Kendo. Appearance: Pony is a short girl with a round face and a short equine muzzle, her face framed by thick, wavy blonde hair which reaches halfway down her back, some shorter bangs hanging down her forehead. Her eyes are large and round, Prussian blue in color, and she has a pair of tall, lyre-shaped pale tan horns on her head. Her calves are notably rounded, shaped similarly to those of a horse, and she has brown hooves for feet, a short horse tail poking out from the end of her tailbone. Pony's hero costume is horse-themed, matching her appearance and Quirk. She wears a horse halter around her head with a lead rope dangling from the back, and her outfit resembles a jockey uniform, consisting of an orange skin-tight shirt with paler markings around her chest and stomach, with matching-colored pants, along with a pair of fingerless gloves. She wears belts secured around her collarbone, biceps, and lower torso, and boots that not only guard her hooves, but also have stirrups attached on either side. Personality: Pony is a timid girl. As a foreigner, she does not have much knowledge of the language in Japan. She is shown to be rather naive and innocent in personality, learning nasty phrases from Neito Monoma without realizing what those words mean, as shown when Neito tells Pony unkind phrases to tell Class 1-A. Pony is a thoughtful and diligent person. She is the one who made her team not lose against Class 1-A because of her strategy and perseverance. She's the kind of person who uses her powers and abilities intelligently and takes advantage of the fact that she's underestimated. She is highly observant and seems to be a careful person. When Pony gets angry, she starts speaking in her native language: English. Abilities and Powers: Keen Intellect: Pony seems to be a very intelligent and tactical fighter, She has shown to be a strong strategist and a fast thinker even in critical situations. She observes and analyses situations before acting upon them, and she always tries to make the best of her circumstances, even if they’re bad. Quirk - Horn Cannon Horn Cannon: Pony's Quirk allows her to send her horns flying and remotely control them at will. She is able to control up to four horns that are sent flying. She has also been shown to be able to balance on them as they carry her around, much like Hawks' wings. Fighting Techniques: * Horn Dash Hammer: Pony holds an ally through her controllable horns and launches them towards an enemy. * Thunder Horn : Pony launches a barrage of horn projectiles towards a target while leaving four controllable horns floating in standby for support and sneak attacks. History: Pony Tsunotori is a student studying at U.A. High School, coming over from America to study in Japan.Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Class 1-B Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:Foreign Student Category:Intern Category:Piccolo Hero Office